Weird Dream
by Rahma947
Summary: [ONESHOT] Gara-gara kecelakaan yang dialaminya, Luhan Jadi bermimpi aneh yang membawanya ke masa 12 tahun silam.. Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Others. GS for Luhan


**Title: Weird Dream**

 **Author: Rahmawati (ig: ohrahma97)**

 **Cast:**

 **Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, and other. GS for Luhan.**

 **Genre:**

 **humor, fantasy, little bit romance.**

 **Rate: T**

 **Length: Oneshot**

 **Summary:**

 **"Gara-gara kecelakaan yang dialaminya, Luhan Jadi bermimpi aneh yang membawanya ke masa 12 tahun silam.."**

 **Warning!**

 **Gaje, typo bertebaran, humor gagal, ff abal-abal..**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read.**

 **-Happy Reading-**

.

.

.

 **Sabtu, 26 Maret 2016**

 _10.00 waktu setempat_

 _-at school-_

RW Senior High School kini sedang mengadakan acara pensi alias pentas seni. Berbagai hal yang berbau seni semua ditampilkan. Seperti, seni lukis, seni musik, seni rupa, dan masih banyak lagi seni-seni yang lainnya. Ada juga kegiatan baazar, seperti baazar buku, baazar makanan, baazar kerajinan tangan, dan lain-lain. Banyak murid yang hadir menyaksikan acara pensi tersebut, ada juga beberapa petinggi negara juga hadir sebagai tamu dan ikut meramaikannya.

Terlihat dua orang laki-laki dan satu perempuan yang diklaim sebagai murid RW SHS kini tengah asyik mengobrol di area stan makanan. Yang laki-laki sepertinya bertugas sebagai penjaga stan, sedangkan yang perempuan disinyalir bertindak sebagai pengunjung atau pembeli karena terlihat dikedua tangannya sedang memegang sebungkus makanan dan mulutnya yang terus bergerak seperti sedang mengunyah sesuatu.

"Yakk..berhentilah memakan makanan itu. Kalau jadi gendut kayak Pak Shindong baru tau rasa" ucap si laki-laki yang bername tag -Park Chanyeol-.

"Egp. Yang penting perutku kenyang" jawab si perempuan yang bername tag -Xi Luhan-.

"Tsk. Sepertinya ketua osis kita punya saingan baru nih" kata murid laki-laki yang lain, Byun Baekhyun.

"Ha? Maksud kamu?" ucap Luhan tidak paham dengan maksud perkataan Baekhyun barusan.

"Kamu tidak lihat disana seberapa banyak murid perempuan yang ngambil gambar siketos.." ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjuk seorang laki-laki yang sepertinya sedang menjelaskan lokasi sekolah kepada salah satu petinggi negara.

"... dan seberapa banyak yang ngambil gambar si Oh Sehun" lanjutnya kali ini menunjuk seorang laki-laki yang berpakaian sama dengannya yang sedang berjalan menuju ketempat mereka dengan diikuti oleh para gadis-gadis yang mencoba mengambil gambar dengan kamera diponsel mereka.

"Owww jadi namanya Oh Sehun. Ya ya ya" kata Luhan pelan.

"Kenapa? Kamu naksir sama dia?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ya tidaklah.. dia itu banyak dibicarakan oleh para teman-teman sekelasku. Eh, dia kesini tuh" ujar Luhan.

"Hai bro, _how are you today?_ " sapa Sehun kepada Baekhyun. Mereka berdua adalah teman sekelas. Jadi sudah saling kenal. Sedangkan Baekhyun adalah sepupu Luhan, jadi mereka terlihat akrab walaupun bukan teman sekelas.

"Sok Inggris" gumam Luhan sinis.

" _Very well_ " jawab Baekhyun.

"Oh iya, kamu kemari mau beli apa? Silahkan dipilih. Ini ada apem, bakpao, mendut, negosari, kue lupis, atau onde-onde?" tanya Chanyeol mencoba menawarkan jajanan yang dijualnya.

Mereka bertiga pun tampak asyik ngobrol tanpa memperdulikan Luhan yang tengah memakan makanannya dengan mulut cemberut.

 _'Sial. Aku dicuekin'_ ucap Luhan dalam hati tanpa berniat untuk ikut ngobrol bersama ketiga

rekannya -ralat- ketiga laki-laki (karena Luhan belum mengenal Sehun) tersebut, dan lebih memilih untuk duduk dikursi yang telah disediakan didepan stan itu.

.

.

 **Sabtu, 26 Maret 2004**

 _20.00 waktu setempat_

Terlihat seorang pemuda tampan kini tengah memegang ponsel dan diangkatnya dedekat telinganya.

"Yeoboseyo!" tanya pemuda tersebut kepada seseorang diseberang telefon.

[ _Ya, ada apa?_ ] jawab sebuah suara seorang perempuan diseberang telefon.

"Dimana kamu sekarang?"

[A _ku lagi diapartmenku sekarang. Kenapa? Apa ada masalah?_ ] tanya perempuan yang diketahui bernama -Luhan- tersebut.

"Kemarilah. Aku merindukanmu"

[ _Cih, bilang saja kalau kamu lagi butuh kekuatan_ ]

"Ya. Itu juga termasuk. Kenapa? Apa kamu tidak mau kemari? Apa kamu tidak kasihan melihat kekasihmu yang tampan ini mati karena kehabisan tenaga eo?" ucap pemuda yang ternyata bernama -Sehun- gaje.

[ _Hahaha. Aku tidak sekejam itu. Dan aku masih sangat mencintaimu. Jadi, aku akan kesitu sekarang_ ]

"Baiklah. Apa aku harus memanggil seseorang untuk menjemputmu?"

[ _Tidak perlu. Aku bisa kesitu sendiri_ ]

"Baiklah. Hati-hati dijalan. I love you"

[ _Iya. I love you too. Aku tutup telfonnya._ ]

.

.

 **Luhan Pov**

Hai. Perkenalkan, namaku Xi Luhan. Usiaku 20 tahun, tapi kata kekasihku usiaku ±400 tahun. Aneh kan. Ya, aneh. Kekasihku bernama Oh Sehun. Dia adalah keturunan terakhir dari klan Vampire. Dia bilang padaku kalau dia adalah seorang pangeran Vampire. Pangeran Edward namanya. Dia sudah hidup sejak 500 tahun yang lalu. Dia menceritakan jati dirinya hanya kepadaku. Jadi, tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu, kecuali aku..dan Tuhan tentunya. Dia juga bilang padaku kalau aku ini adalah Putri Olivia. Keturunan terakhir dari klan Zesmo. Awalnya aku tidak mempercayai kisahnya itu. Tapi semenjak aku menjalin cinta dengannya dan dia berubah menjadi vampire didepan mataku, lalu menggigit leherku dengan gigi taringnya yang tajam itu, aku baru percaya kepadanya. Dia berkata bahwa Putri Olivia adalah sumber kekuatannya. Jadi, jika dia dalam keadaan lelah atau kehabisan energi, maka dia akan menggigit leherku dan menghisap darahku, lalu menjilatnya sampai luka bekas gigitannya hilang. Aku tidak merasa pusing sama sekali walau darahku sering dihisapnya(?). Ya walaupun terasa sakit saat dia mulai menancapkan gigi-gigi taringnya keleherku.

Kini aku sudah berada didepan pintu apartmennya yang terletak di distrik Gangnam. Aku langsung menekan kode password apartmen yang sudah ku hafal diluar kepala.

"Edward..." teriakku sambil melangkah memasuki apartment.

.

.

 **Normal pov**

"Edward..." teriak seorang perempuan cantik.

Perempuan cantik itu tampak celingak-celinguk mencari keberadaan seseorang yang dipanggilnya 'Edward' tersebut.

Tiktiktiktik

Terdengar suara gemericik air dari dalam kamar mandi. Dan diduga orang yang bernama 'Edward' itu kini tengah mandi.

"Sedang mandi eo" ucap Luhan sambil rebahan dikasur empuk milik sang kekasih.

'Cklek'

Terdengar bunyi pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan terlihat seorang pemuda tampan yang mengenakan kaos berwarna putih polos dan boxer bermotif polkadot, dan ditangannya terdapat handuk yang tersampir indah dilehernya.

"Udah sampai ?" tanyanya kepada Luhan sambil berjalan menuju kasur tempat kekasihnya berada.

"Hmmm.." jawab Luhan sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

Edward atau Sehun itu lalu mendekatkan wajahnya keceruk leher Luhan dan mulai berubah menjadi vampire tampan.

"Akhhh.." teriak Luhan saat dia mulai merasa ada sesuatu yang menusuk lehernya.

Sluuurp sluurp

"Apa sakit?" tanya Sehun.

"Tidak kok" jawab Luhan sambil mencoba tersenyum manis dihadapan kekasihnya.

"Bohong."

"Serius."

"Hmmm. Sebentar lagi hujan. Sebaiknya kamu menginap saja disini" tawar Sehun.

"No no no. Aku perempuan dan kamu laki-laki. Tidak baik tinggal serumah berdua tanpa adanya ikatan" tolak Luhan.

"Ya ya ya. Aku tau itu. Apa aku harus melamarmu dulu, lalu kita menikah dan kita bisa tinggal seatap?"

"Apaan sih. Kalau begitu aku pulang sekarang"

"..."

"Kok diam? Kamu marah karena aku tidak bisa menginap disini?"

Sehun hanya menjawab pertanyaan Luhan dengan gelengan kepala.

"Lalu?"

Cup...

Sehun langsung mencium bibir Luhan sekilas dan tersenyum manis yang membuat gadis manapun akan klepek-klepek kalau melihatnya.

"Yakk..! Kebiasaan" teriak Luhan sambil memelototkan matanya.

"Hehehe. Maaf"

"Hmmm. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Annyeong..."

"Annyeong..."

.

.

 _22.00 waktu setempa_ t

Luhan baru saja sampai di apartmennya. Namun langkahnya tiba2 berhenti ketika melihat seorang pemuda yang belum pernah dilihatnya sedang memandang kearahnya.

"S-siapa kamu?" tanyanya kepada pemuda

tersebut.

"Aku? Siapa? Kamu tidak mengenaliku?" jawab pemuda tersebut.

"Ya tidaklah. Aku kan baru melihatmu sekarang. Jadi, mana aku tahu kamu itu siapa"

"Tsk. Kenalin, namaku Kris. Ah salah, namaku Ludwig. Keturunan terakhir dari klan Wolf. Mantan sahabat Pangeran Edward, Putri Olivia" kata pemuda tersebut memperkenalkan diri sambil memberi tekanan pada setiap kata yang diucapkannya.

"Da-dari mana kamu tau..."

"Cih. Aku tau semuanya" potong Ludwig cepat.

"...dan kamu tidak berubah. Tetap cantik" lanjutnya.

Dia pun langsung berjalan pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang masih bingung dengan kejadian barusan.

.

.

 **Minggu, 27 Maret 2004**

 _09.00 waktu setempat_

"Kita mau kemana?" Luhan bertanya pada Sehun. Mereka berdua kini berada didalam mobil Sehun.

"Kesuatu tempat. Kamu pasti senang." jawab Sehun.

"Sehun-ah..." panggil Luhan.

"Ne..waeyo?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan sebenarnya ingin memberitahu Sehun tentang pertemuannya dengan Kris semalam. Namun Luhan mengurungkan niatnya tersebut karena dia tidak mau hal buruk terjadi pada Sehun.

"A-aniya...tidak ada." jawab Luhan.

Mereka tiba didepan sebuah museum benda-benda peninggalan sejarah. Keduanya turun dari mobil lalu melangkah memasuki museum tersebut.

"Kenapa kamu mengajakku ketempat ini?" tanya Luhan. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa kekasihnya ini mengajaknya kemuseum, bukan ketempat yang menurutnya romantis.

"Aku akan mempertemukanmu kepada seseorang" jawab Sehun.

"Seseorang? Nugu?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Nanti kamu juga akan tau"

Mereka kemudian berhenti didepan sebuah pintu dengan ukiran-ukiran aneh.

"Baekhyun hyung...! Aku datang bersama adikmu" panggil Sehun.

 _'Baekhyun hyung? Adik? Nugu?_ ' pikir Luhan bingung.

Pintu lalu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang pemuda yang lebih pendek dari Sehun.

"Baekhyun hyung, ini Luhan, adikmu" ucap Sehun.

"Ne?" Luhan terkejut.

Baekhyun lalu berjalan menghampiri Luhan, "Olivia...adikku..." lalu dia memeluk Luhan erat.

Baekhyun rindu Luhan, Baekhyun rindu adiknya.

Luhan tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah terjadi barusan. Sehun telah mempertemukannya dengan seseorang yang mengaku sebagai kakaknya.

"Oppa tidak bisa menjelaskan tentang apa yang telah terjadi denganmu dulu." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Pergilah keperpustakaan yang terletak dipusat kota Seoul. Disana kamu akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang lebih tau semuanya." lanjutnya.

"Apa Oppa tidak bisa menemaniku pergi keperpustakaan itu?" tanya Luhan.

"Maaf adikku, Oppa tidak bisa. Oppa harus menjaga museum ini. Biasa, tuntutan pekerjaan." jawab Baekhyun.

Luhan lalu menoleh kearah Sehun.

"Aku juga tidak bisa. Kamu tau kan kalau besok aku ada kelas seharian full."ucap Sehun seolah paham terhadap apa yang ingin disampaikan oleh Luhan.

"Baiklah...aku akan pergi sendiri."

.

.

 **Senin, 28 Maret 2004**

 _10.00 waktu setempat_

Luhan sudah berada diperpustakaan yang dibilang Baekhyun kemarin. Iris cokelatnya menjelajah rak-rak kayu yang dipenuhi oleh buku-buku berbagai judul. Luhan bingung. Bagaimana dia bertemu dengan orang itu jika Baekhyun sama sekali tidak memberitahunya bagaimana rupa dan siapa nama orang tersebut. Luhan lalu mengelilingi perpustakaan itu. Tidak begitu banyak pengunjung yang datang. Luhan kemudian melihat sebuah buku novel yang menurutnya menarik. Luhan mencoba mengambil novel itu. Namun karena letaknya yang tinggi, Luhan jadi tidak bisa mengambilnya.

"Permisi, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seorang pemuda yang menurut Luhan seumuran dengan kakaknya, Baekhyun.

"Ne. Aku tidak bisa mengambil novel itu. Bisakah anda mengambilkannya untukku? Maaf jika merepotkan." ujar Luhan.

Pemuda tersebut lalu mengambil novel yang ditunjuk oleh Luhan. Cukup mudah, mengingat postur tubuh pemuda tersebut lebih tinggi dari Luhan.

"Ini.." pemuda tersebut menyodorkan novel yang sudah diambilnya itu kepada Luhan. Novel dengan judul **"JONATHAN LIVINGSTON SEAGULL"** karya _Richard Bach_ yang bercerita tentang pentingnya mengejar mimpi, tidak ada salahnya apabila kita mengejar mimpi walaupun mimpi kita menurut orang lain tidak pantas dan tidak sesuai dengan pendapat umum.

Luhan menerima novel tersebut. "Gamsahamnida.." ucapnya sambil membungkuk.

"Sama-sama Putri Olivia.." balas pemuda tersebut.

"Ne?" Luhan terkejut. _'Bagaimana dia bisa tau? Apa jangan-jangan..dia orang yang dimaksud oleh Baekhyun oppa'_ pikir Luhan.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Kim Jongdae. Orang yang paling dekat dengan anda, Putri Olivia" ujar pemuda yang ternyata bernama Kim Jongdae tersebut memperkenalkan diri.

"Jadi kamu..."

"Ya, akulah orang yang dimaksud oleh kakak anda Pangeran Baekhyun." potong Jongdae.

"Ikutlah denganku, aku akan menceritakan apapun yang Putri Olivia ingin ketahui." Jongdae lalu mengajak Luhan kesebuah ruangan.

"Jadi, siapa diriku sebenarnya Kim Jongdae-ssi?" tanya Luhan.

"Anda adalah Putri Olivia, putri terakhir dari Raja Steve dan Ratu Eliza pemimpin klan Zesmo" jelas Jongdae.

"Lalu, dimana kedua orangtuaku sekarang?"

"Raja Steve dan Ratu Eliza sudah meninggal dunia untuk selamanya. Mereka meninggal karena serangan jantung."

"B-benarkah? Jadi aku sudah tidak memiliki orangtua lagi.." kata Luhan sedih.

Jongdae menganggukan kepalanya.

"Boleh aku bertanya satu hal padamu?" tanya Luhan.

"Silahkan Putri.."

"Siapa itu Ludwig?"

"L-ludwig? Apa Putri Olivia bertemu dengannya?" kata Jongdae terkejut.

"Ne...aku bertemu dengannya 2 hari yang lalu."

"Tolong berhati-hatilah dengannya, Putri" pesan Jongdae pada Luhan.

"Waeyo?" tanya Luhan.

"Dia sangat berbahaya. Dia adalah musuh Pangeran Edward. Dia juga yang membuat Putri Olivia meninggal dikehidupan sebelumnya."

"A-apa?"

"Dia sangat menginginkan mutiara yang ada didalam tubuh anda, Putri.." ujar Jongdae.

Jongdae menceritakan semuanya yang terjadi kepada Luhan dan keluarganya. Dan Luhan tidak percaya bahwa Ludwiglah yang menyebabkan kekacauan yang menimpa keluarganya.

.

.

 _14.00 waktu setempat_

Luhan pulang dari perpustakaan, dan dia sedang menunggu bus dihalte sekarang.

"Kita bertemu lagi...Luhan" sapa seorang namja kepada Luhan. Namja itu lalu duduk disebelah Luhan.

"K-kamu? N-ngapain kamu disini?" ucap Luhan terbata.

"Ck. Aku? Tentu ingin melihat wajah cantikmu itu, Putri Olivia.." ujar namja tersebut yang ternyata adalah Kris atau Ludwig.

Kris lalu mendekat kesamping Luhan.

"Yakkk jangan mendekat!" teriak Luhan.

Luhan lalu menggeser posisi duduknya menjauh dari Kris. Dia takut sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi lagi pada dirinya.

"Kenapa? Aku tidak akan menyakitimu." ucap Kris. "A-aniya...kamu orang jahat."

Bus yang ditunggu Luhan akhirnya tiba. Dia bersyukur Kris tidak mengikutinya masuk kedalam bus.

.

.

 _15.00 waktu setempat_

Luhan sampai diapartmennya. Dia tidak langsung mandi dan malah rebahan dikasur empuknya.

 _Drrrrttt Drrrrttt_ ponselnya bergetar. Luhan lalu mengambil benda persegi empat itu disaku celananya.

 **From: xxx**

 _Temui aku besok ditaman Bukhansan jam 10 pagi. Aku ada kejutan buat kamu. Love you 3_

 _By: Sehun_

"Sehun? Ponsel siapa yang dipakainya?" pikir Luhan.

Luhan lalu tertidur. Tanpa ada perasaan curiga sedikitpun terhadap pesan yang Sehun kirim barusan.

.

.

 **Selasa, 29 Maret 2004**

 _08.30 waktu setempat_

Luhan sudah bersiap pergi ketaman _Bukhansan_. Dia tidak menghubungi Sehun terlebih dahulu, Karena dia lupa mengisi pulsa sim cardnya. Butuh waktu sekitar satu setengah jam perjalanan yang ditempuh untuk sampai ketaman tersebut.

Luhan menatap sekeliling begitu dia tiba ditaman. Iris matanya menangkap sosok seorang pemuda yang tak asing lagi baginya walaupun pemuda tersebut posisinya sedang membelakangi Luhan.

"Itu pasti Sehun." Luhan tersenyum. Dia lalu menghampiri pemuda yang mengenakan sweater abu-abu dan topi warna hitam itu.

"Sehun-ah..!" panggil Luhan. Pemuda tersebut lalu membalikan badannya kearah Luhan. Dan betapa terkejutnya Luhan mengetahui bahwa pemuda tersebut ternyata bukan Sehun, melainkan Kris.

"K-kamu..." ucap Luhan gagap.

"Ne...Xi Luhan. Ini aku, Ludwig. Bukan Sehun." Kris lalu mendekat kearah Luhan dan langsung memeluk gadis tersebut.

"Yak..apa yang kau lakukan, hah?" kata Luhan marah.

"Aku hanya ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang Oh Sehun yang selalu ada dihatimu" ucap Kris.

"Cih. Jangan harap." Luhan lalu melepaskan pelukan Kris dengan kasar.

"Baiklah...kalau aku tidak bisa seperti Sehun, maka aku akan membuatmu mengemis nyawa padaku." Kris lalu mengeluarkan sebuah keris dan menodongkannya tepat didepan mata Luhan.

"aku akan mengakhiri hidupmu untuk yang kedua kalinya" lanjut Kris.

Luhan gugup. _'Aku tidak boleh mati sekarang. Aku harus hidup lebih lama lagi'_ monolognya. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari tubuhnya. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanyalah lari. Dia harus lari, bagaimanapun caranya.

Kakinya mulai mundur teratur. Keris yang dipegang oleh Kris masih berada didepan matanya. _'Dalam hitungan ketiga pokoknya aku harus lari'_ pikirnya.

Dia mulai berhitung dalam hati.

1...2...3 Luhan langsung membalik badannya dan mulai berlari secepat mungkin yang dia bisa. Sesekali dia menengok kebelakang untuk melihat posisi Kris, dan Kris ternyata mengejarnya.

"Luhaaaaaaaan...! Kamu tidak boleh lari dariku. Aku akan menangkapmu" teriak Kris.

Luhan masih terus berlari, mengabaikan tanaman ilalang yang menghalangi jalannya. Sampai-sampai dia tidak tahu kalau didepannya ada jurang, dan...

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaa..."

.

.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaa..." teriak Luhan bangun dari pingsannya.

 _'Jadi, yang tadi itu cuma mimpi? Syukurlah..'_ batinnya.

"Kamu sudah sadar dek? Mana yang sakit, ha? Kasih tau oppa, biar oppa obati" tanya Suho, kakak Luhan.

"Apaan sih. Tidak ada yang sakit." Semua yang ada di ruangan itu(kecuali Sehun) pada cengo melihat kelakuan kakak-adik tersebut.

Pandangan Luhan lalu beralih pada seorang pemuda tampan yang berdiri tidak jauh dari ranjangnya.

"Kamu?" ucap Luhan sambil menunjuk pemuda tampan yang ternyata Sehun tersebut.

"Oh, dia tadi yang menolongmu dan membawamu kemari, lalu menghubungi mereka semua yang ada disini" jelas Suho.

"Kamu tadi mengalami kecelakaan saat berada didepan gerbang sekolah. Ada sebuah motor yang menabrakmu tadi" lanjutnya saat melihat adiknya yang masih bingung dengan kejadian yang tengah dialaminya itu. Luhan pun langsung meraba-raba seluruh wajahnya dan dia menemukan perban didahinya.

"Tapi... bagaimana bisa?" tanya Luhan masih belum paham.

"Astaga... ! Kamu tidak ingat dengan apa yang kamu lakukan pada saat berjalan keluar dari gerbang sekolah?" jawab Sehun emosi.

"Tunggu... yang kulakukan..." kata Luhan mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian sebelum mengalami kecelakaan.

 ***Flashback**

 _Terlihat seorang perempuan cantik yang bername tag -Xi Luhan- kini tengah berlari-lari gaje sambil melompat-lompat aneh menuju ke pintu gerbang sekolah. Pensi sudah berakhir setengah jam yang lalu dan suasana sekolah sudah mulai sepi. Tinggal beberapa orang saja yang ada didalam sekolah untuk membereskan semua perlengkapan yang digunakan untuk keperluan pensi tadi. Saat tiba dipinggir jalan, Luhan tiba-tiba berniat ingin membeli ice cream yang ada diseberang jalan tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Luhan pun melangkah menyebrang jalan didepannya tersebut sambil sesekali melihat kekanan dan kekiri sempat ada kendaraan yang tiba-tiba lewat. Dan Luhan masih dalam mode melompat-lompat dengan gajenya. Tak jauh dari tempat Luhan berada, terdapat sepasang mata yang mengamati tingkah gajenya barusan. Lelaki itu kini tengah menunggu mobil pribadi yang menjemputnya._

 _"Cih. Cewek aneh" gumam lelaki yang ternyata Sehun itu._

 _BRAKK.._

 _"Astaga!" ucap Sehun refleks sambil berlari menuju ketengah jalan dimana Luhan tengah terkapar tak berdaya disana. Untung saja mobil jemputannya sudah sampai, jadi Sehun tidak perlu mencari taksi untuk membawa Luhan ke rumah sakit. Dan suasana disekitaran situ lagi sepi. Tidak ada orang yang sedang berlalu lalang. Sementara orang yang menabrak Luhan langsung melarikan diri._

 _Sehun pun langsung membawa Luhan kerumah sakit terdekat. Sesampainya dirumah sakit, Luhan langsung ditangani oleh pihak rumah sakit. Raut wajah Sehun sudah tampak sangat khawatir. Dia langsung menghubungi orang-orang yang dia kenal disekolahnya dan yang paling dekat dengan Luhan._

 _Tidak sampai ketengah jam, mereka semua pun datang. Lalu mereka menunggu dikursi tunggu yang ada didepan ruangan tempat Luhan ditangani oleh dokter._

 _Tidak menunggu lama, seorang dokter dan beberapa suster tampak keluar dari dalam ruangan tempak Luhan dirawat. Semua orang yang ada didepan ruangan tersebut langsung berhamburan berlari mengerumuni dokter itu dan menghujaninya dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang intinya tentang kondisi pasien yang ada didalam. Setelah sang dokter mengatakan kalau pasien yang ada didalam baik-baik saja, mereka semua langsung masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut dan masih dalam raut wajah yang khawatir melihat kondisi seseorang yang terbaring diatas ranjang._

 _Setengah jam berlalu, dan mereka masih dengan setia menunggu Luhan siuman. Ada yang lagi duduk-duduk santai sambil mainin ponsel (colek:Baekhyun), ada yang lagi stay cool dengan tatapan datarnya (colek:Sehun), dan ada yang tertidur dengan damainya disisi ranjang yang ada diruangan tersebut._

 _"Aaaaaaaaaaaaa... " teriak Luhan. Semua orang yang ada diruangan itu langsung terlonjak kaget mendengar teriakan yang cetar membahana tersebut._

 ***Flashback end**

"OMAIGAT..ASTAGA..OH NO !" teriak Luhan heboh.

"Cih. Cewek aneh" gumam Sehun.

"Errr...sebaiknya kalian semua pulang kerumah kalian masing-masing. Ini sudah sore. Dan biarkan Luhan istirahat dulu" ucap Suho mengusir semua orang yang ada diruangan itu.

"Aku juga diusir nih?" tanya Baekhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"He'em" jawab Suho manggut-manggut.

"Ih hyung jahat sama sepupunya sendiri. Ck" Baekhyun lalu keluar dari ruangan tersebut sambil mempoutkan bibirnya beberapa senti.

Satu-persatu orang yang ada diruangan tersebut pada keluar dari ruangan itu. Kecuali Suho, karena dia merupakan salah satu dokter dirumah sakit itu.

"Kamu kenapa tadi ha? Langsung teriak ketika bangun dari pingsan?" tanya Suho.

"Aku tadi bermimpi oppa. Dan mimpiku itu aneh banget. Seperti di film anime _'The Return of Princess Olivia'_..." jawab Luhan.

Luhan pun menceritakan semua kejadian yang terjadi sebelum dia mengalami kecelakaan sampai mimpinya pun diceritain juga.

"Tsk. Kamu sih terlalu banyak nonton film dan drama. Jadi begitu kan"

"Biarin . Kapan aku boleh pulang dari sini oppa?" tanya Luhan.

"Besok pagi. Sekarang kamu istirahat saja dulu. Oppa masih ada pekerjaan."

"Hmmm.."

.

.

 **Minggu, 27 Maret 2016**

 _-at Luhan's house-_

 _08.00 waktu setempat_

Luhan dan Baekhyun kini sedang berada di kamar Luhan. Mereka terlihat sedang berbincang-bincang sambil sesekali ketawa bareng. Setelah pulang dari rumah sakit pagi-pagi tadi, Baekhyun langsung datang kerumah Luhan untuk melihat keadaan sepupu tercintanya tersebut. Luhan menceritakan semua kejadian yang dialaminya kemarin.

"Hahaha. Kamu sih terlalu baper kalau nonton tuh anime. Jadi sampai kebawa mimpi kan..hahaha" tawa Baekhyun.

"Biarin."

.

.

 **Senin, 04 April 2016**

 _-at school-_

 _09.00 waktu setempat_

Semua penghuni kelas XI kini tengah berkumpul diaula sekolah. Mereka akan membahas mengenai pertunjukkan drama theater yang sebagian dari mereka akan mainkan. Semua sudah nampak duduk dikursi masing-masing, dengan dua orang guru yaitu Bu Yoona dan Bu Hyoyeon berdiri didepan memberi arahan.

"Oke anak-anak, drama theater yang akan kalian mainkan judulnya adalah _'The Return of Princess Olivia'_. Pasti diantara kalian sudah ada yang pernah menonton animasi atau filmnya kan. Jadi kali ini saya akan membagi peran sesuai dengan karakter tokoh yang ada dalam cerita. Baiklah, siapa disini yang mau berperan sebagai Putri Olivia?"

"SAYA BU !" Teriak seorang siswi cantik sambil mengacungkan jarinya tinggi-tinggi.

"Ya, kamu Seulgi-ssi. Apa alasan kamu mau menjadi Putri Olivia yang merupakan tokoh utama dalam drama kali ini?" tanya Bu Yoona kepada seorang siswi cantik yang diketahui bernama Seulgi tersebut.

"Yaa karena Putri Olivia hidupnya dikelilingi oleh pria-pria tampan, Bu" jawab Seulgi sambil senyum-senyum gaje membayangkan kalau dirinya menjadi Putri Olivia.

"Ya ya ya. Baiklah, sepertinya kamu sudah sering menonton film tersebut. Tapi maaf Seulgi-ssi, saya sudah menuliskan nama-nama siapa saja yang akan berperan dalam drama theater dikertas ini. Baiklah kalau begitu, tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, saya akan langsung membacakannya. Dan yang akan berperan sebagai Putri Olivia adalah Xi Luhan, sebagai Pangeran Edward adalah Oh Sehun, sebagai Ludwig adalah Wu Kris, sebagai penasehat Putri Olivia adalah Kim Jongdae, dan sebagai kakak Putri Olivia adalah Byun Baekhyun. Dan sisanya bertugas membantu keperluan yang dibutuhkan dalam theater" jelas Bu Yoona kepada seluruh murid diruangan itu.

"TIDAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKK...!" teriak salah seorang murid perempuan dengan gajenya dan langsung berlari keluar dari ruang aula tersebut. Semua yang ada diruangan itu pun langsung pada cengo melihat ulah murid yang diketahui bernama Xi Luhan tersebut.

"Cih, dasar cewek aneh" gumam salah seorang murid diruangan itu.

.

.

.

-END-

.

.

 _ **#Epilog**_

Terlihat dua orang murid RW SHS yang berlawanan jenis tengah duduk di sebuah kursi panjang yang ada ditaman sekolah. Keduanya tengah asyik berbicang-bincang.

"Kamu tadi kenapa sih? Teriak gaje begitu. Bikin malu saja" tanya seorang murid laki-laki yang bername tag -Byun Baekhyun-.

"Hehehe, aku tadi cuma refleks saja. Habisnya, semua yang akan menjadi pemain inti dalam theater nanti itu sama dengan yang ada didalam mimpiku" jelas seorang murid perempuan yang duduk disamping Baekhyun sambil menutup kedua pipinya yang memerah menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya.

"DASAR CEWEK ANEH" teriak Baekhyun sambil berlari menghindari amukan cewek disampingnya tadi.

"Yaakkk...AWAS KAMU!" Mereka berdua kini terlihat sedang berlari dan saling mengejar satu sama lain sambil sesekali si murid laki-laki menjulurkan lidahnya terhadap si murid perempuan apabila si murid perempuan tidak berhasil menangkap si murid laki-laki tersebut.

 **REVIEW & REVIEW **


End file.
